1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for presenting electronic survey questions. More specifically, one or more disclosed embodiments relate to systems and methods for providing electronic survey questions in accordance with a display area on a client device.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Companies often rely on opinions and feedback from past customers to improve the experience of current and future customers. A common method of acquiring feedback is through customer surveys, including customer ratings and reviews (e.g., ratings and reviews for products, services, businesses, etc.). For example, a company may use feedback obtained from a survey administered to one or more past customers to improve future customer experience with the company.
Due to the development of electronic communication technologies, many surveys are administered to survey respondents via the Internet as electronic surveys. Additionally, as the number of different types of computing devices having Internet capabilities has increased, more and more electronic surveys are administered on computing devices that have various different features (e.g., monitor/screen sizes, input devices (touchscreen vs. mouse)). While the increased availability of computing devices has facilitated an increase in the use of electronic surveys, there currently exist a number of problems in administering electronic surveys on a variety of different computing devices.
As an initial problem, while computing devices have increased the convenience of administering electronic surveys, the presentation of an electronic survey designed for a computing device having a large display area often fails to translate effectively to a mobile device having a more limited display area. For example, where a multiple choice survey question fits on a monitor of a desktop computer, the same multiple choice survey question may fail to fit on a display screen of a mobile device. Often, in an attempt to fit the survey on a display screen of a mobile device, a user dramatically decreases the size of the text, but then, the readability of the survey question is also reduced for the user. As such, mobile devices and other electronic devices having a limited display area often fail to provide a user-friendly presentation of an electronic survey.
In addition to inadequacies in presenting the electronic survey on mobile devices (and other electronic devices having limited display areas), conventional electronic surveys often fail to account for differences in how a user interacts with a respective device. For example, where a desktop computer may include a keyboard, mouse, and/or other input device for interacting with an electronic survey, a mobile device may include a touch screen and/or keypad for interacting with the same electronic survey. As such, many electronic surveys are well-suited for administration with a particular type of input device, but ill-suited for administration using a different type of input device.
To account for administration of electronic surveys on different devices, many conventional systems administer different surveys for different respective devices. Nevertheless, administering different electronic surveys for different devices can become a burdensome process as individual surveys are created for different operating systems, different devices, and/or different applications. Furthermore, as the variety of mobile devices and other electronic devices continues to increase, creating different surveys to be administered for each different type of device can become time-consuming, expensive, and generally impractical.
Accordingly, these and other disadvantages exist with respect to conventional systems and methods for providing an electronic survey.